Agricultural equipment or machinery is typically operated on unpaved ground surfaces which have varying degrees of undulations. Various suspension systems have been developed for automobiles and some have been utilized in agricultural vehicles. None of the systems provide an opportunity to control the contact between an agricultural vehicle's implement(s) and the ground surface the agricultural vehicle travels across. Typical agricultural equipment implements are used in soil preparation or crop planting, cultivating or gathering and include, but are not limited to, brushes, rakes, tines, blades, containment devices, rollers and wheels.